A Random Conversation
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: Ummm I put the g-boys in a stupid conversation I had with my stupid, gay(not really gay) friends.


I got bored and decided to write a story. This is about my fave boys, the GW guys. Just to let you know, I got creative and decided to make it all just dialogue. It makes you think. And this is based on a conversation I had with my friends, guys in their 17's, around the GW boys age. Well that's all. Enjoy. And I do not own anything mentioned in this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
"What time is it?"  
"Who cares?"  
"Honestly Heero, our mission starts at 15:30. I would think you of all people would care."  
"Quatre loosen up buddy. This game kicks major ass, wanna play?"  
"No."  
"Fine."  
"Heero, Super Smash Brothers is not all that great."  
"Shut up, this game rocks! So does, Starfox64, Super Mario Bros. For Nintendo. And the Final Fantasy games are cool too. There is Halo, a great game surprisingly from Xbox."  
"Who would have guessed that superhuman-Yuy was really a video game nerd at heart?"  
"Hey what's goin on?"  
"Oh hey Wufei, not much, Duo is pickin on Heero an stuff."  
"Why Duo? What's wrong with Yuy? I think he is alright."  
"That does say a lot. Thanks Wufei, you made me feel better coming from someone who hates everyone. Even though I ignore him anyway."  
"Welcome."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing Duo."  
"Okay Heero you gotta pay attention. I hate winning two player battle mode while your occupied. It's even more boring than beating you while your not preoccupied. Let's pull out 007, that'll keep your attention."  
"Okay Trowa, but we play in man with the golden gun mode. And I get to be the hot Russian chick."  
"Fine Heero, but I get to be the fat Russian guy."  
"Which one?"  
"Heh. Good one."  
"Grand Theft Auto."  
"Heero, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Grand Theft Auto is a really cool game too."  
"Yeah, so are snowboarding games."  
"You know, Wufei's right.."  
"Fo' Sho"  
"Bling bling bling."  
"I thought it was on two blings."  
"Shut up Heero, you are just too white."  
"But I am Japanese."  
"Whatever."  
"Is this pick on Heero day because he is Asian?"  
"Yes it is. And tomorrow is screw with Heero day, again."  
"Man I need memos for the day when everyone hates me."  
"You know, about the snowboard thing, do people go snowboarding anymore?"  
"What are you talkin about Wu-Man?"  
"Well there aren't any mountains in the colonies and do people have time with the war?"  
"I dunno."  
"I like that movie Out Cold."  
"What's that about?"  
"Well it's about these snowboarders and-"  
"Don't let Heero tell you the summary of a movie. He is very confusing. I am still confused about Freddy Got Fingered."  
"I liked School of Rock, I love Jack Black, especially when he was with Tenacious D."  
"You know even though the storyline was not faithful to the comic Spiderman kicked ass."  
"That Kirsten Dunst is super hot."  
"Hell yea Duo."  
"Spiderman is awesome."  
"Then why do you have Captian America boxers on then Heero?"  
"First off did I say Spiderman was the best, no I said he was awesome. Then where do you come off looking at my boxers you stupid bastard."  
"Dude, we share a room."  
"Oh yeah, well I tie with Captian America and Gambit."  
"Who?"  
"Gambit from X-men."  
"He wasn't in the movie."  
"That's because the script writers were too busy gaying off to put him in the movie."  
"Oh."  
"What's your favorite super power?"  
"Flying."  
"That was lame."  
"Fuck you Heero."  
"Nah maybe later."  
"Telekenisis."  
"That's what I'm talkin bout Wu-man."  
"I dunno if I would need super powers, I mean Batman kicks ass without em'."  
"Heero's got a point."  
"He was the coolest character on Justice Friends."  
"That was a great show."  
"For real."  
"Wait, did Heero and Wufei agree on something?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about those Wonder Twins though?"  
"How gay were they, I wished the legion of doom would have killed them, since the chance was provided way to often."  
"Okay Wonder twin girl gets animal powers, but the brother has water powers?"  
"Yeah like fear the glass of water."  
"What if they fought an evil sponge?"  
"Heero had a point."  
"You know what else kicks ass?"  
"What now Heero."  
"Orgasmo."  
"Isn't that a porno."  
"S'possed to be. But it wasn't too pornorific. Still pretty good."  
"You now what the monkey from the wonder twins sucked too."  
"What about Lois Lane?"  
"Ah, Lois Lane. They could cast some hot chicks in the 70's."  
"You got that right Duo."  
"You know what was a sucky porno, Debbie Does Dallas."  
"She didn't do Dallas!!"  
"Hey, Wufei just commented on porno."  
"Go Wuffie!!"  
"I wanna read my X-men comic books now."  
"Heero all you need is thick-framed glasses, a turtleneck, and a Star Trek convention."  
"Star Trek sucks, I prefer Star Wars."  
"Let's play Halo."  
(in Jamaican accent) "Ja' Man! Den we watch da Supa Troopas!"  
"Heero, what the hell."  
"Do yoo have a problem wit my people man? Cause after I hit dis joint I fuck you up, ja' man!"  
"You are so gay. Where you going Quatre?"  
"I'm gonna eat. See you guys around."  
"Later."  
"Bye."  
"You come back now ya he-er? Ja-man!"  
"Heero." "Yes young Quatre?"  
"You are so gay."  
"Teapot calling the kettle black there Quatre. Cheerio there comrade!"  
"Good British accent Heero, almost as good as the Jamaican."  
"Thanks man now I kick your ass in da game of Halo, Ja-man."  
"Four player mode!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Yeah that is a sample of my conversations with friends, I don't own Capt America boxers nor do I watch pornos. Just to clear that up. Those are gay guy friends. Ummm I dunno about time difference and everything. I thought it would be funny for the g-boys to have a stupid conversation. And you just probably wasted some time reading this story. See how I feel I wrote it. Comments are welcome, flames I honestly don't care one shot, not gonna change.  
That's all. Later. Sapphire Phoenix. 


End file.
